<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parent's Night by aprxlshowers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935550">Parent's Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprxlshowers/pseuds/aprxlshowers'>aprxlshowers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Keith (Voltron) loves coffee, Keith is a teacher, M/M, Teacher AU, he teaches lances nephew - sylvio, hunk is also a teacher and allura is headmistress, lance shows up at parents evening with his bro, sylvios a lil angel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25935550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprxlshowers/pseuds/aprxlshowers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey! Are you allowed to park there?”</p>
<p>Keith turned slowly, eyes levelling with a man about his age who was gesturing to his bike, which was taking up a parking space. When Keith met his gaze, the other man’s eyes widened slightly, as if he hadn’t expected him to face him. Keith was too tired for this.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I am,” he replied, hoping that the other man would pick up on his mood and drop it. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” He didn’t. Keith rolled his eyes as the man continued, “Aren’t there designated spots in which you can park your <i>murder machine</i>?”</p>
<p>Keith scoffed. Studying the stranger, he took in his dark, messy hair and casual, blue shirt which he had rolled up to his elbows. He was kind of cute. Too bad he was an asshole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>198</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Parent's Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey, just a little teacher au! might expand on the story but until then enjoy ~<br/>(also i'm scottish and have no idea how school works everywhere else in the world so please forgive me)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Keith heaved a weighty sigh, retying his hair as his eyes scanned the shelves. The shop was relatively empty for a Sunday night and he welcomed the peace and quiet. This week was parents evening week at Garrison Primary. The thought of it flooded Keith with a wave of fatigue.</p>
<p>His last three nights had been spent staring at his computer screen, slaving over report after report on his class of eight year old kids. Despite the amount of unnecessary work he put into it (truthfully he didn’t know why, they were eight years old, they’d only <i>just</i> learned about the area of a rectangle) Keith had to admit he did enjoy the sessions. It was nice to see the kids out of the school hours with their parents and guardians.</p>
<p>Making his way to the cash desk, he unloaded his few items onto the conveyor belt, staring into space as his mind finally stopped buzzing.</p>
<p>“That’s ten dollars fifty-eight,” the cashier said. Keith jumped a little.</p>
<p>“What? Oh.” He rummaged for the cash. The cashier peered at him from below their green cap, amber eyes sharp as if they were seeing right through him.</p>
<p>“You okay?” </p>
<p>“I- yeah, thank you. Bye.” Keith shot them a smile and promptly walked out the exit.</p>
<p>“Have a nice night.” He heard from behind him.</p>
<p>He spotted his bike in a space near the back and began trudging towards it. He was about to pull on his helmet when a shout alerted him from across the tarmac.</p>
<p>“Hey! Are you allowed to park there?”</p>
<p>Keith turned slowly, eyes levelling with a man about his age who was gesturing to his bike, which was taking up a parking space. When Keith met his gaze, the other man’s eyes widened slightly, as if he hadn’t expected him to face him. Keith was too tired for this.</p>
<p>“Yeah, I am,” he replied, hoping that the other man would pick up on his mood and drop it. </p>
<p>“Are you sure?” He didn’t. Keith rolled his eyes as the man continued, “Aren’t there designated spots in which you can park your <i>murder machine</i>?”</p>
<p>Keith scoffed. Studying the stranger, he took in his dark, messy hair and casual, blue shirt which he had rolled up to his elbows. He was kind of cute. Too bad he was an asshole.</p>
<p>“Excuse me, but I’m just not sure how where I park <i>my</i> bike affects <i>you</i>.” He cocked an eyebrow, willing for this clash to be over already.</p>
<p>“It- it doesn’t,” the man faltered, his tanned skin sporting a flush, “It’s just this is a popular store. Loads of families come here for their shopping so-”</p>
<p>“I know that, what’s your point?” The stranger narrowed his eyes, mouth forming an admittedly adorable pout.</p>
<p>“Just… don’t run over any kids or something, okay? They don’t know where they’re going sometimes, their heads get stuck in the clouds. Anyway, um, good evening.”</p>
<p>Keith stared at the other man’s back, reaching for his helmet. That certainly wasn’t how he thought the conversation was going to go. For someone who had started so aggressive he sure made a polite exit.</p>
<p>He had expected another idiot of a guy, with a lot more ferocity, picking on him for his bike or his hair or his job just for the fun of it. But no, the stranger had simply been worried about the wellbeing of children - who he seemed to know a lot about, Keith thought as he cast his mind back to last week when one of the kids in his class, a small girl called Olivia, had walked straight into a wall. Even if the other man had gone an unusual, unnecessary way of expressing that particular concern, at least he had good intentions.</p>
<p>With a small shake of his head and a smile, Keith tugged on his helmet and drove home.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Thursday arrived in due time and Keith made his way to the dining hall, where the book fair had set up their three stands and a table of hot drink and biscuits were laid out by the canteen. Tuesday had been manic with the majority of his appointments being then and Keith was ready to up and leave just to avoid the social interaction he would have to have tonight. As his eyes landed on the coffee machine he smirked, strolling over before all the kids bombarded in. </p>
<p>Parent’s night officially started in ten minutes, at four, but Keith’s first appointment was at half past, giving him time for some last minute preparations.</p>
<p>As he poured the coffee into his ‘this is what an awesome teacher looks like’ mug (a gift from a student who had moved halfway through the year), he felt a presence beside him.</p>
<p>“Mr Kogane,” Hunk acknowledged, as he reached for a chocolate bourbon.</p>
<p>“Mr Garrett,” Keith replied, feeling more relaxed already (Hunk had that effect on people). Hunk taught the oldest pupils at Garrison Primary - the eleven and twelve year olds who were soon moving on to secondary. He and Keith were the only male teachers out of all the staff and had initially drifted together for that reason. However, over time, they had become very good friends.</p>
<p>“When’s your first appointment?” They made their way back up towards the stairwell.</p>
<p>“Half past,” Keith explained, careful not to spill his drink as they climbed to the first floor. “Sylvio McClain.”</p>
<p>“Ah, should be pretty easy then,” Hunk laughed, Keith nodding in agreement. Overall, Sylvio was a generally well behaved, bright kid. Apart from a few instances he’d had initially with one of the other boys in the class, he’d settled into the class quite well. </p>
<p>“Yeah.” They reached the landing and stopped walking to continue their discussion.</p>
<p>“Hey, I noticed your bike wasn’t out front? Did you take the train?” Hunk asked, peeking at Keith from over the top of his tea. </p>
<p>“Oh, no.” Keith shifted on his feet. “I just parked it around the block. Felt like a walk.”</p>
<p><i>Lies</i>. All <i>lies</i>. In truth, Keith hadn’t been able to forget what that stranger had said to him in the car park a few days ago about the kids. Each day that week, Keith had circled the block at least three times before feeling too guilty and parking a few minutes walk away. He didn’t want to ask himself why, but he was certain it had <i>nothing</i> to do with the stranger’s swoopy hair or endearingly awkward manner.</p>
<p>“I’ll see you later, Hunk.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, later Keith.” Keith smiled at the other man before entering his classroom. Glancing at this watch, he noticed he still had about half an hour. Parents, guardians and carers had begun to filter in through the front door, pulled enthusiastically along by their children. Ms Allura Altea - Garrison’s headteacher - greeting them politely.</p>
<p>Keith spent his free time setting out each pupils individual files on his desk and some of their work on the shelves in the cloakroom so parents could see what their child had been covering in classes while they waited their turn.</p>
<p>Soon enough, Keith heard Sylvio’s loud voice echo in the corridor and he got up out of his chair, placing his book on the side.</p>
<p>“Good evening, Sylvio. Mr McClain? I’m Keith, it’s nice to meet you,” The man in question grinned and shook his outstretched hand.</p>
<p>“Luis, please.” They went and sat in the empty classroom and Keith flicked through his folders for Sylvio’s name.</p>
<p>“Can I call you Keith, Mr Kogane?” Sylvio asked from his seat. He was wearing a small, retro football shirt and Keith noticed it was that of the Cuban international team. He laughed at Sylvio’s question.</p>
<p>“I’m afraid not Sylvio, sorry.” Turning to Luis, he gestured to his file, “Now, do you have any questions now or would you like to hear my report first?”</p>
<p>“Actually, could we wait a few more minutes before we start? My brother is just in the car park and I was hoping he could join us. He’s training to be a teacher and wanted to see how it’s done.”</p>
<p>“Oh, I…” Keith checked his timetable and realised he could spare a few minutes. “Of course, I have time.”</p>
<p>“Thanks a lot, I’ll just text him the room number.” Luis shot him an appreciative smile before typing something quickly on his phone.</p>
<p>After a short while of Sylvio pointing out various pieces of work around the classroom and giving rather amusing descriptions as to what they described, a knock sounded at the door.</p>
<p>“Come in,” Keith called, eyes focused on the paper in front of him.</p>
<p>“Hi, I am so sorry I am late, Luis. Mamá called and you know how she gets. Hi Sylvio.” </p>
<p>Keith furrowed his eyebrows, recognising the voice from somewhere although he couldn’t place it. Lifting his head, he froze in place as Sylvio’s uncle settled into the third seat opposite him. It was <i>him</i>. The stupid car park guy with cute hair and pretty eyes. He was Sylvio’s <i>uncle</i>.</p>
<p>“Tío Lance!”</p>
<p>Uncle <i>Lance</i>. Keith cleared his throat, eyes racing back to the paper.</p>
<p>“So, now that we’re all here, are we okay to start?” He shuffled the papers in front of him, ignoring how Lance’s head shot up at the sound of his voice.</p>
<p>“Yeah, go ahead.” Luis straightened his shoulders. Lance’s eyes bore into his skull. This evening just got a whole lot harder.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>As the session continued, Keith tried his best to keep cool and explain to both Luis and Sylvio about his targets for the year and how he was sure he would excel in their next topic - dinosaurs. He got a cheer from Sylvio at that. </p>
<p>He also tried his best to not get distracted by one <i>Lance McClain</i> who, although he said nothing, seemed to scrutinise Keith’s every move. On the occasions in which he caught his dazzling blue eyes, Keith realised he was much more attractive up close. Ugh.</p>
<p>The issues were that, one, he was his student's uncle and, two, the last (and first) time they had spoken had been an argument. That didn’t necessarily look promising. He also didn’t even know if he was even interested, maybe he was harbouring all his rage against Keith and his bike so as not to ruin the evening? Despite all this however, Keith couldn’t stop his cheeks from reddening when the meeting was over and shook his hand and muttered a small,</p>
<p>“It was nice to meet you… again.”</p>
<p>“Yeah,” was all Keith could reply with before Lance, his brother and Sylvio were out the door.</p>
<p>Keith flopped back onto his chair, contemplating how to remove illogical, mistakes of feelings from his system.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Keith smiled and nodded to the last pair of parents of the night before letting out an incredibly large yawn. Glancing down at his mug, he groaned when he realised it was empty. Maybe he could catch the coffee machine before they took it from the table.</p>
<p>In a rush of energy that he did not have (hence, the need for coffee) Keith grabbed his black trench coat from the back on his chair. With his rucksack on one shoulder and his mug in the other, he raced down the stairs, down the corridor and into the dining hall.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, the coffee machine was gone. To his further misfortune, he was roped into dismantling the book cases. After ten minutes, Keith finally left the building, bidding Allura good night and breathing in the evening air.</p>
<p>“You sure know how to keep a guy waiting, huh, Mr Kogane?”</p>
<p>“Excuse me?” Keith gave a start, head shooting up. He gaped. “<i>Lance</i>?”</p>
<p>“Hi,” Lance smirked, standing up from where he had been leaning against the wall and pulling his hands from his pockets.</p>
<p>“Have you been here for a whole three hours?” Keith hadn’t moved, too confused as to why Lance was here when Sylvio had left <i>ages</i> ago.</p>
<p>“Yeah. Well, actually, I got you some coffee. But I got back an hour ago.”</p>
<p>Keith’s gaze flickered to the outstretched takeaway cup and back to Lance. Taking a hesitant step forward, Lance handed him the cup of beautiful, sweet coffee. Keith took a large gulp, overlooking the scalding on his tongue. Lance watched him with apparent amusement.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” Keith said after a few more sips. “How did you know how I like it?”</p>
<p>“Guessed.” Lance shrugged but a mischievous glint in his eye suggested otherwise. Keith ignored it, for now.</p>
<p>“Lucky guess then. I really needed that, though. Parent’s nights drain your energy.”</p>
<p>“I can imagine,” Lance chuckled. Keith narrowed his eyes, giving him a once over.</p>
<p>“Why are you here, Lance? Your brother said you were a teacher in training, surely you have work to do?”</p>
<p>His question took Lance off guard and he broke into a grin not unlike his brother’s or Sylvio’s. His eyes shone brightly and Keith felt his core stiffen.</p>
<p>“Well, I was wondering just if you wanted to get dinner sometime?”</p>
<p>“You what?”</p>
<p>Immediately Lance’s face fell and immediately Keith regretted his stupid reply.</p>
<p>“Did I read the eye contact wrong? Did I just make you really uncomfortable, I’m extremely sorry but...” he paused, eyes flitting back up to Keith’s.</p>
<p>“Well you were staring at my face the whole time,” Keith mumbled quietly but he could tell Lance heard him by the way he ducked his head away again.</p>
<p>“I am really sorry. Anyway, enjoy your night, enjoy your coffee.”</p>
<p>Keith watched as he began to walk away. He’d made to the other side of the road and was halfway up the street before Keith’s brain caught up to speed. Without thinking, he began to sprint after him.</p>
<p>“Lance, wait,” he called. Lance halted in his movements, eyes widening as Keith screeched to a stop in front of him. </p>
<p>“Yeah?”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, I’m really tired and I didn’t expect you to be here.” Keith took a deep breath. He really needed to run more, he was out of shape. He smiled softly at Lance. “But I’d love to go to dinner. You read the eye contact right, you got me coffee. I am forever in your debt.”</p>
<p>Lance laughed at that, eyes crinkling up at the edges in a way Keith didn’t realise could be cute.</p>
<p>“Awesome. That’s- that’s great. Want to exchange numbers?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure,” Keith beamed, handing Lance his phone. Quickly entering in his number into the contact, he typed out his name at the top. After a brief moment of consideration, he swiped through the emojis. Smirking at the screen, he gave the phone back to Lance, pocketing his own.</p>
<p>When Lance saw his name he let out a loud laugh.</p>
<p>“A motorbike? Very funny.”</p>
<p>“If I recall, several days you were calling them ‘murder machines’,” Keith mocked. Lance laughed again at that and they began to walk back towards the school.</p>
<p>“That is true. Where is the old chopper?”</p>
<p>“Just around the block,” Keith explained, taking another sip of his now lukewarm coffee.</p>
<p>“You don’t park in the car park?”</p>
<p>“I used to. But then some guy yelled at me for it and I felt bad.”</p>
<p>“Really? Sounds like a smart guy,” Lance praised, eyes dancing. Their two shadows stretched onto the pavement from the light of the streetlamp.</p>
<p>“I actually thought he was an ass at first but it turns out he wasn’t half bad.”</p>
<p>“I see.”</p>
<p>They reached the place where Keith’s motorbike was parked and an idea sparked in his mind.</p>
<p>“Speaking of my ‘murder machine’, you want a ride? I can drop you off if you tell me where to go?”</p>
<p>“I, um,” Lance surveyed the bike. Keith smiled, nudging his shoulder.</p>
<p>“I won’t let anything happen to you,” he promised. Lance’s shoulders relaxed at this and he turned back to him, beaming.</p>
<p>“That would be great, thanks.”</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>When Keith finally made it home, he glanced down at his phone - a new message clear on the screen.</p>
<p>
  <i>From: Lance&lt;3</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>hey, does saturday night work for you? 7?</i>
</p>
<p>Keith grinned at the message.</p>
<p>
  <i>From: Keith Kogane</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Yeah. Perfect. Where do you wanna go?</i>
</p>
<p>The reply was almost instant.</p>
<p>
  <i>From: Lance&lt;3</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>its a surprise. ur gonna have to wait n see :)</i>
</p>
<p>Keith barked out a short laugh. He had never been so excited for anything in his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Bonus:</p>
<p>“Sylvio, I’m going to ask your teacher for his number.”</p>
<p>“Mr Kogane? Why?”</p>
<p>“I wanna date him.”</p>
<p>“Like… kissing?”</p>
<p>“Well, eventually I guess, yeah.”</p>
<p>“Eww, why would you want to mash your lips together? Kissing is <i>gross</i>, Tìo Lance.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>